


Not Dead. Just Hidden.

by StressfulMask (NarrativeChild)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, SHIELD, Short One Shot, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarrativeChild/pseuds/StressfulMask
Summary: Loki wasn't dead. He was just hiding from everyone, including Tony.Tony just worries.





	Not Dead. Just Hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. This is my first work. Not the best, but it's pretty short.

When Tony saw Thor crying and a woman standing next to him with a mournful expression, he felt his stomach twist painfully. The rest of the Avengers looked on with confusion because Thor showed up without any context as to why he was here and wondered who was the woman next to him.   
Tony didn't know what to say because he wasn't the best at consoling people or just emotions in general.   
  
The woman spots him and her eyes widen. She rushes towards him and grabs his hands. She tells him that Loki is dead. Tony shakes his head, and the others look at him with confusion and suspicion apparent on their faces. She apologizes and says it's true and he wanted to give me something. She hands me a piece of paper. Tony barely notices the item, only stuck on the fact that Loki was dead.  
  
Loki wasn't dead. He was only hidden from everyone; including Tony.  
  
Tony worried for Loki. For his children. For his wife. For himself from Odin.  
  
Odin surely now knows that Loki was attached to him.   
  
He wasn't hidden from Heimdal's sight; Odin was probably watching. The woman, Frigga, was blurred from his sight, he knew that much.   
  
He probably needed to leave.   
Grab Loki's kids.   
Then go into hiding away from everyone that knew who he was.  
Some random country. He could make it so that Odin wouldn't be able to look for his signature or the children's.  
  
He notices that he was getting asked questions by Thor and the others.  
  
Why did Frigga tell him personally that Loki was dead?  
He took care of Loki's kids and was practically part of Loki's family.   
  
Why didn't he tell Shield that he knew Loki? It wasn't any of their business.  
  
Are you okay? Yes. He was fine. He wasn't internally panicking at all.   
  
Tony evaded most of their questions, mostly from Natasha and Steve, and decided his choice.   
  
He was going to stay and fight for Loki's kids.   
  
Even if that means fighting Odin himself.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So in context: Loki supposedly dies and Frigga comes with Thor to deliver a message to Tony from Loki.
> 
>  
> 
> It sucks that I don't have writing skills to make this better and bigger.


End file.
